WITCH: Duelist Knights and the Crown of Light!
by Shadow Crystal Mage
Summary: Spinoff of 'Keeper of the Dark Heart'. The Guardians, Elyon, and Caleb must retrieve the Crown of Light and help three knights save a world from a dark force that is not what it seems. Set in comics AU continuity. Special appearances by Keeper and Yuko!
1. After the Aftermath

A/N: this occurs immediately after "Keeper of the Dark Heart" 14. It was originally supposed to be part of KoTDH, but I decided it would do as a Guardians adventure. Enjoy!

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

W-I-T-C-H: Duelist Knights and the Crown of Light!

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 1: After the Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or anything else I might get it in me to add. Please don't sue me. If you want to know what's going on, read the story that came before this, **_Harry Potter: Keeper of the Dark Heart_**, to find out.

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

Somewhere, a boy huddled in a dark void, praying.

_Help me…_

He'd been betrayed by someone he thought he could trust with his life.

_Please…_

From being one of the most powerful, he was now helpless.

_Please, help me…_

In the darkness, Prince Emerous of Efhirozay prayed.

----------------------------------------

Caleb wondered how things had come to this as he adjusted the bundle on his back for the nth time. He knew he could have put it in the wagon carrying all their food and supplies, but for some reason he didn't think that was such a good idea. While he carried his usual sword by his side, he liked the psychological boost (not that he knew what that word meant) the bandage-wrapped object gave him.

Where was he? Oh yeah, 'how had it come to this'.

It had all been simple enough. It all began when that guard had sent them the message asking them to meet with _Salamangkero_ Clef. When they'd entered the room, they'd all been surprised to see what looked like an eight-year old boy instead of the amazing tall man from the day before…

----------------------------------------

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Irma said bluntly almost as soon as she realized who it was.

Clef coughed into his hand delicately, obviously embarrassed by the situation. "I apologize for my appearance, Guardians, but it was unavoidable. As I'm sure your companions have already told you, when Lanphere betrayed us, she was able to seal much of my power from me. Although it is not fatal, it does severely limit my capabilities. As a side effect, it reduces my physical age."

Clef looked up, and everyone was still when they saw his eyes. Despite having the body of a child, his expression made it perfectly clear he wasn't a recent grade school case. His eyes were too _knowing_, too deep.

The effect was kind of lost since they were about three and a half feet above the ground, though.

"Guardians, I have a request to ask of you. I have spoken with the Oracle, and was told you might be remaining to search for Princess Elyon's stolen crown. I would like to ask you to accompany our… I believe the word you use is 'soldiers', but here we call them 'Duelists'– as they search for Prince Emerous," Clef said solemnly. "Given that Lanphere was the one who took both the Prince and the crown, they should logically be in the same place."

The Guardians all looked at each other. "Um, could we be allowed to discuss this?" Will said.

At Clef's nod, the Guardians, Caleb, Elyon and Cassidy all huddled together. "What do you guys think?" Will said.

"Go for it," Cassidy said. "I've just realized we have absolutely _no_ idea where to start looking for the crown. Maybe Clef knows where to look?"

Cornelia nodded. "It's probably better than roaming the countryside, righting wrongs as we wait for the goons who have the Crown of Light to kill us for sticking our nose in something we don't know about."

"What do you think this is, Trigun?" Irma said scathingly, and the two glared at each other.

"Focus people," Will said, annoyed. "So, we're in?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded…

----------------------------------------

Caleb blinked as he realized someone was waving their hand in front of his face. "Hey, you okay?"

The ex-Whisperer focused back to the present and turned to face Jooni, who had his steed– something that Irma had said looked like a "hot pink chicken chocobo", whatever _those_ were– striding next to Caleb's. "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

Jooni blinked at him, then nodded. "You're not having trouble riding are you? Most off-worlders find riding _Laking Manok_'s difficult at best."

Caleb chuckled. "No problems. You should be asking the Guardians that."

The two looked to the side, where Taranee was holding on to her _Manok_'s saddle while looking slightly green, Irma was cursing hers as she tried to keep it going on a straight line, and Hay Lin was making her's do tricks as it panted for rest. Will seemed to be having the least trouble of all the girl's, although her ride had the habit of stopping dead for absolutely no reason. Cornelia had taken one look at the things and decided she'd ride on the wagon with Elyon, where she was currently driving.

Jooni snickered. "Well, at least Water Guardian isn't falling off anymore."

Caleb found himself smiling with the blond. He was one of the three that Clef had sent with them, something that had _not_ made the mage popular with Irma…

----------------------------------------

"Wait a minute!" Irma said, pointing at the three that had just come in. "_They're_ all you're sending?"

_They're_ reactions were kind of mixed. They recognized two of them, strangely enough. The tall one– he six and a half easy– with the brown hair and cold blue eyes who'd guided them to the Hall that had eventually become a killing zone and had prompted Irma to label him rude– Zethos, if Caleb remembered correctly– merely narrowed his eyes at the Water Guardian, before promptly turning away to focus completely on Clef like there was no one else in the room. The blond who had taken care of Keeper when he'd fallen unconscious looked like he was half-way between glaring and wincing at Irma, before settling for mildly defiant, if mildly defiant had included looking like one expected to be stepped on.

The third on was the most composed. He was the shortest of the three, with deep crimson hair that spiked upward into five distinct points. A single amethyst eye stared out of a youthful face, it's mate covered by a leather eye-patch. He had seemed to sigh slightly at Irma's words, then firmed up, looking both like he wanted to prove Irma wrong and simultaneously knew she was partly right.

Partly right because…

"They are the only one's we _may_ send," Clef said, sounding like he deeply regretted and was thankful for that fact. "While it has spread that the Prince has been taken– impossible as that may be for our people to believe– no one knows that it was Lanphere who did it. If word were to get out, it would cause chaos."

"How?" Cassidy said bluntly.

"It is an article of faith for the people that no one– or at least, practically no one– would ever dare harm the _Haligi_. If they found out that not only was the Prince taken– which they have– but that he was taken by one of his closest, most trusted protectors, the people would lose faith and the world would descend into darkness and chaos," Clef explained.

"Um, then why are we talking about this in front of them?" Taranee said, pointing at the three Clef had summoned. They were all looking uneasy, even slightly sick.

"Because they already know," Clef said, and for the first time, a note of disapproval entered his voice. "The head of the Guard overheard Duelist Jooni," at this, the blond started twitching and shuffling while the tall one glared at him and the short one gave him a sympathetic look, "telling Duelist Eugee and Duelist Zethos that Lanphere had taken the _Haligi_. The head of the Guard had been informed of the situation and had the three confined in isolation. Besides the head of the Guard and a select few senior officials, all that who know that it was Lanphere who took the prince is in this room."

"Why don't we just tell more people?" Hay Lin suggested.

Clef shook his head. "I won't take the risk of word of this spreading. For now, we know it is contained. These three seem to be handling it well, so we can safely say we can send them to save the prince. In fact, they are the _only_ one's we can send. The head of the Guard is too old."

"No."

Everyone turned their heads to look at the one who had spoken. Zethos had stepped forward, eyes narrowed and promising pain. "_Salamangkero_, I refuse. My brother was grievously injured during the attack on the city. I have to remain to take care of him!"

----------------------------------------

Zethos had stormed out then, and Caleb had no idea what Clef had told Zethos to get him to come along, but he'd been there when they'd set out, looking as surly and cold as before. He'd made no move to talk to any of them, acting aloof and generally pretending he was the only one who existed. Jooni raging at him and Irma making pointed comments at his back hadn't so much as made a dent in his attitude, so the two had taken to acting like he wasn't there. Everyone else just stayed out of his way, although Eugee, the third soldier– _Duelist_, Caleb corrected himself– would occasionally try and talk to the taller Duelist.

"How long before we reach the cathedral?" Caleb asked, moving the bundle on his back again to keep it from poking his _Manok. _

"Um," Jooni reached into his saddle pouch and pulled out a map. Opening the parchment, he glared at it. "Stupid map's not making any sense!"

Wordlessly, Caleb plucked the map from his hands, turned it right side up and handed it back to the blond as Irma passed by, yelling at her _Manok_ to slow down.

"Oh. Heh he," Jooni smiled weakly as Caleb tried not to laugh or roll his eyes. Perusing the map, the blond said, "According to this, if we keep going and making good time, we should reach the Cathedral of Critias in about three, maybe four days."

"Remind me again why we're going there?" Cassidy asked from where she was being carried in Eugee's saddlebag. "I couldn't hear very well because Irma and Hay Lin were talking too loud again."

"We're going to enlist the aid of the Legendary Dragon Critias," Eugee said helpfully as he brought his _Manok_ next to Caleb and Jooni. "According to historical records, the three Legendary Dragons were the _Haligi's_ original protectors in the ancient past. However, because of the fear they sometimes inspired, one of the ancient _Haligi's_ asked them to be more secretive, and created three special lairs for them to dwell in. That's were they sleep, to awaken only in the event of a danger that threatens the _Haligi_ and all Efhirozay. Supposedly, the three dragons have the power to find the _Haligi_ wherever he may be. We're hoping to ask the dragon Critias to find the prince for us."

"But that's not all," Jooni said, lowering his voice conspirationally and making Caleb and Cassidy lean forward to listen. "Supposedly, back when the dragons were still more active, they'd pick a champion to give their power to and act as the _Haligi_'s guard for them. The ones that get picked become really powerful, almost as powerful as _Salamangkero _Clef! Maybe I'll get lucky and Critias will pick me to be his champion!"

Caleb and Cassidy exchanged glances. This wasn't something Clef had told them about. Eugee just sighed, shaking his head, an amused smile on his face.

"Jooni, that story is centuries old," he said, adjusting his eye-patch slightly, clearly still not used to it. "If that were true, they'd still be sending Duelists out on holy pilgrimages to earn the dragons' powers."

"Hey, you know it's not just a story, Eug," Jooni said. "There're records about legendary Duelist who became champions, like Luci, the shining one, or Pherio, the bandit who was a _Haligi_'s long lost brother."

"HELP!" Irma cried as her _Manok_ made a break for the tree line.

"Irma!" Will cried, trying to turn her _Laking Manok_ to intercept the Water Guardian, but her 'hot pink chicken chocobo' picked that moment to stop dead. "Argh! MOVE, YOU STUPID CHICKEN!"

Before Caleb and the other two Duelists could react, there was a blur as Zethos blew past in his own _Manok_, his cape streaming behind him in the wind. He easily caught up to Irma's runaway steed, his metal-gauntleted hand reaching to grab the reigns from Irma, even as his other hand pulled on his own reigns to halt his own bird.

Irma nearly flew over her _Manok_'s head as it abruptly stopped just short of entering the trees. "Owww," she groaned, clutching her stomach ad obviously trying not to sick up. Blearily, she smiled at Zethos. "Tha–"

She was interrupted as, with a tug of the reins, her _Manok_ started walking again, following behind Zethos' as he dragged her over to the other two Duelists. With an indifferent flick of his hand, he threw the reins at Caleb. "Next time, do you own babysitting," he said coldly, before abruptly turning his steed around and returning to his position in front.

Irma and Jooni both leveled glares at the back of the taller Duelist's head. "I hate that guy," they both chorused. The two blinked, looked at each other, and exchanged smiles.

Irma held out her hand, the other still firmly holding on to her saddle. "Sorry we weren't formally introduced. Irma Lair, Guardian of Water."

Jooni grinned back, taking her hand. "Jooni Weaslehr, Duelist and soon-to-be champion of the dragon Critias!"

Eugee leaned towards Caleb. "Are you getting the feeling we should be feeling sorry for Zethos?" the one-eyed Duelist whispered.

"Yes," Caleb and Cassidy chorused back.

----------------------------------------

Cornelia kept looking at Elyon out of the corner of her eye, trying to look unobtrusive as she guided the wagon. Fortunately for her, the _Laking_ _Manok_ pulling the wagon appeared to be the best trained of the bunch, doing exactly as it was supposed to, so she didn't have to pay it too much attention, allowing her perform her sneak-watching with a minimum of hassle.

The princess seemed completely oblivious to her gaze, intent on watching the countryside and watching Hay Lin wear her _Manok_ to the ground. A small smile graced the shorter girl's lips, so small, so soft, yet so tasty…

Shaking her head ever so slightly to try and pull it out of the gutter, Cornelia turned her face forward, yet her mind kept drifting back, back to that moment in the room. It had seemed to last forever, and at the same time so short…

Wincing, Cornelia cursed Keeper, cursed long and hard using everything she'd ever heard listening to her parents, watching TV, or listening to rebels talking about Phobos. And when that ran out, she made stuff up on the spot.

It was all _his_ fault Will kissed her. It was _his_ fault her mind kept descending to the gutter. It was his fault she kept thinking about how Elyon tasted like berries…

Wincing again, Cornelia wished she could just throw back her head and scream!

----------------------------------------

Elyon schooled her features as her eyes flickered to the side to look at Cornelia for the briefest of moments, before turning back to pretend to watch the view as it passed by. Even though she seemed completely calm– serene, even– on the surface, inside she was a mass of confusion. It was only the– as she now thought of it– 'bitch training' that Phobos and Cedric had put her through that allowed her to put a completely different face to the outside world.

Cornelia had kissed her.

If she hadn't heard about the 'incidents' with Will, she would have thought it was an accident, but… still that didn't mean it was intentional, right? After all, it could very well have been just an accident…

And yet, what Elyon could remember of that time, of the conversation leading up to it, made her wonder…

_I like the poetry of the thought that most important girl in my life introduced me to the most important boy in my life._

_Am I really the most important girl in your life? Or is that just a line for you to get me into bed and have your way with me?_

_We're already in bed… and it's not a line…_

If a boy had told her those things– like, say, _Caleb_– Elyon was fairly sure she'd be putty in his hands. As it was, she could barely think about them now without a weird tingly feeling somewhere in her mid-regions…

Attempting to banish those thoughts from her head, Elyon closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, so fast she might as well have just blinked. Once more, she seriously tried to give thought to the question plaguing her mind.

Could Cornelia… _like_ her…?

----------------------------------------

Somewhere, a boy prayed in the dark, while a woman watched impassively, evil _pink_ magic glowing from her…

Somewhere, in the Heart of Infinity, the Oracle and the Congregation watched, watching as the Guardians journeyed towards the end of a journey that had barely begun…

Somewhere, darkness stirred as they waited for their leader to command them…

Somewhere, light rippled, warped, flickered, and was gone. Blue eyes saw through another as one journeyed, protected by a shimmer of white wings…

The stage is set, the players at their cues. Let the story begin!

----------------------------------------

"Here you go," Watanuki said as he handed the red-bound book to Keeper. "Hey, where's Cassidy?"

"Off," Keeper said vaguely as he waved towards nowhere in particular. "_Arigatou_, Watanuki-san. How much do I owe you, Yuko?"

The witch tapped her lips, a mischievous smile on her face. "Well… you know about potions, don't you?"

"I'm fairly familiar with them," Keeper said.

"Do you have anything for hangovers?"

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR A HANGOER REMEDY?" Watanuki exclaimed. " I HAD TO GET PAST SOME WEIRD THING CALLED A HEARTLESS TO GET THAT, AND THEN THERE WERE THOSE CREPY 'DUSK' THINGS, THEN THAT CRAZY BLONDE WTH THE KNIVES AND LIGHTNING–"

"Here's a tip for your trouble," Keeper said, handing Watanuki a solid gold statue. As the high school student stared dumbfounded, Keeper turned to Yuko. "You wouldn't happen to have a cauldron, would you?"

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

**- To be continued...**

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

A/N: Short and intro-ish, just like all my usual pilot fics…

Well, I can't reveal where Keeper is hiding just yet, but trust me, he's around…

Please review, C&C welcome. Oh, and visit **Sokai**-sama's story and leave lots of nice reviews, 'kay?

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


	2. Plodding Along

A/N: Please read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai** (story id 2502930). This is a public service announcement to propagate awareness of a vastly under-reviewed fic. From here on, you will be exposed to subliminal messages that will hypnotize you into doing just that…

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

W-I-T-C-H: Duelist Knights and the Crown of Light!

by Shadow Crystal Mage

Chapter 2: Plodding Along

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H.or anything else anyone might recognize. Please don't sue me.

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

The sun still had a short way to go to the horizon before Zethos finally called for a halt. Irma and Hay Lin's mount nearly fell over in relief at the ordered stop, the former looking stiff as a board, the latter almost dead on it's feet. Luckily for them, assistance was offered. Jooni quickly dismounted to help his new partner in an-as-yet-not-formalized-alliance-against-Zethos, and Eugee moved to tend to Hay Lin's poor _Laking Manok_, giving it's rider a half-hearted _look_, to which she only giggled apologetically, moving to assist.

"About time we stopped," Cornelia grumbled as she stretched, discreetly massaging her numb rear, which had been deadened by all the bouncing. Spring suspension, apparently, was _not_ on the list of technological achievements this world could boast about. Next to her, Elyon did the same, audibly wishing they used her carriage instead, but otherwise making no other complaint. Cornelia was glad to know her time as a princess hadn't reduced Elyon into a whiny brat.

Big turnoff, brat-hood…

Next to their wagon, Caleb was slowly helping down a pale-looking Taranee, who was swaying slightly as she set foot on the ground and looking ready to tip over any minute. "Take a minute to relax Taranee," Caleb said as he guided the dark-skinned girl to a tree and helped her sit down. "First time riding something can be a little unsettling. Best you rest a minute."

Leaving Taranee to her own devices as she tried not to throw up, Caleb then went to help Will, whose ride was steadfastly refusing to bend down so she could get off.

"Ugh," Irma groaned where she was lying down on the grass, eyes closed and seemingly not carrying if she got trampled. "I never want to ride those things for as long as I live."

"You're going to have to," Jooni said as he took care of Irma's _Manok_ for her. "They're the only things we've got to ride, remember?"

"Don't remind me," Irma said, an arm over her eyes, as if trying to block out horrific visions of future riding.

Cornelia frowned down at the brown-haired girl. "Irma, get up! You're going to ruin your clothes!"

Irma managed to open one eye and glare at the blonde balefully. The effect was slightly marred by the fact she was on the ground and looking half-asleep. "_That's_ what you're worried about? I'm half-dead over here!"

Cornelia rolled her eyes, adjusting her skirt. Clef had provided all of them with some inconspicuous traveling clothes to wear, since what they had– in either their normal _or_ Guardian forms– weren't exactly something that would allow them to go unnoticed. They were essentially on a secret mission, after all. While the blouses and skirts weren't anything spectacular– they were kind of plain actually, which was the point– Cornelia had immediately become protective of them, giving dirty looks to any of the girls who would cause them to become anything other than pristine.

A bit of those dirty looks were transferred to Zethos as he not-so-gently poked Irma with the toe of his boot. "Get up," he said brusquely. "This is not a picnic; I will not allow layabouts under my command."

"_Your_ command?" Irma challenged, glaring at him, but he was already moving towards the wagon and the covered supplies at the back. The look Irma was directing at the back of his head should have caused it to explode.

Jooni was also glaring at Zethos as he moved to pull Irma to her feet. "Jerk," he muttered as she got up. "Please tell me you've got some idea of how to make him suffer."

Irma grinned. "'Make suffer' is my middle name."

"Finally, she admits to it," Cornelia said dryly as she and Elyon passed by, trying to walk off their numbness.

Irma sent a rude gesture at Cornelia's back, and the blonde returned the tongue in kind. "Come on," the Water Guardian said, tugging at Jooni's elbow. "Let's talk suffering."

Jooni raised an eyebrow. "While we're doing that, let me show you how to take care of a _Manok_."

Irma pouted at him as they passed by Eugee and Hay Lin, the former trying to teach the latter to do the same and having difficulty because the Air Guardian's steed seemed terrified of her. "Awww! Do I have to?"

Jooni grinned. "Look at it this way: we'll have more time to plot if we're both done fast."

"Ooh, I like it. Show me the chickens!"

"What?"

"Never mind, I'll explain later."

----------------------------------------

Zethos stared at the back of the wagon with an intensity usually found in bright, swirly, gaseous celestial bodies that burned in the sky. He stared intently at the canvas covering, which seemed a bit bigger than when they had used it to cover the supplies. Quite a bit, actually. Even as he watched, the canvas moved, a little here, a little there, almost unnoticeable if it hadn't been happening right before his very eyes.

For a moment, he closed said eyes, very much tempted to sigh, groan, scream, tear his hair out, go on a rampage… but no, that would mean losing control, and if there was one thing he prided himself on, it was his control. _Weaklings_ lost control. _Children_ lost control. Zethos Cabyo did _not_ lose control.

He _could_ get annoyed, however. Since the beginning of this little fiasco– and even before, actually– annoyance seemed to have become a common state for him.

Raising a fist, he brought it up to a suspicious looking and suspiciously moving lump and rapped on it sharply with his knuckles. He was rewarded by a _thump_ and a loud exclamation of "OW!"

Zethos firmly stamped down the urge to close his eyes again as everyone in their motley group looked up in surprise at the cry. He knew that voice. Grabbing the edge of the canvas, he pulled it back sharply.

"Hello, Damagi," he said coldly, glaring down his nose at the blonde in front of him currently rubbing the top of her sore head. "Scipbrud, Hardyner and you had better not have destroyed our supplies."

Looking to the side, he gave the recently Cyclops-ized Duelist who had been helping the hyperactive Air Guardian a baleful look. "I believe they're with you?"

"Mana?" he said in astonishment, his remaining eye going wide in surprise. "Rebeka? Anzuh? What are you three doing here?"

The three had the grace to blush. "Hey, Eugee," they said.

Behind him, Hay Lin blinked. "Hey, I remember you! You're the girls from the hallway!"

Mana blinked, then pointed at Hay Lin. "Hey, you're the girl that busted me!"

"No, I think you have us all beat in that category," Rebeka said dryly.

Mana ignored her. "You look… different, somehow. I could have sworn you were taller."

Hay Lin made an exaggerated bow. "Hay Lin, Guardian of Air, at your service. We met when I was in my work clothes. Um, I think Eugee just asked you a question. What _are_ you girls doing here?"

The three chuckled nervously. "Um, taking a vacation for our health?"

"Stupid place for a vacation, "Jooni said dryly as he and Irma came up to the wagon.

Irma nodded in agreement. "I'd fire my travel agent if I were you."

The three girls blinked. "What's a travel agent?"

----------------------------------------

In short order, camp was ready. Zethos, deciding to take charge, had sent Irma and Cornelia to go get firewood. The girls, very much resenting his bossy attitude (after all, they already didn't like it much when Will told them what to do, and they _liked_ **_her_**), bullied Taranee into producing a magical flame for them. Needless to say, Zethos wasn't happy. The girls didn't care.

Cassidy, being too small to do any of the heavy lifting needed, was relegated to watch over the wagon– meaning she just sat there and looked pretty. Useless, that is.

Hay Lin, in a burst of enthusiasm and well meaning, volunteered to prepare the food. It took an hour before anyone realized she had absolutely no idea what she was doing. Eugee finally volunteered to help. The three stowaway girls promptly volunteered to help him help her. This resulted in the food being delayed for another two hours as everyone tried to suggest what to eat and beginning their own preparations despite what everyone else was saying.

Caleb tried his best to be diplomatic, resolving the food situation by having the three draw straws for who would cook (Hay Lin had long since dropped out of the running, and Eugee had gone to do something less dangerous). He had the girls take care of their mounts, making sure that they had actually been _listening_ to what Jooni was saying about rubbing them down (and kept Irma from killing her– deliberately). The only he didn't try to boss around was Elyon.

Elyon, for her part, did her best to be helpful and otherwise stay out of the way. Of the girls, she was the most level-headed, probably a product of being a rather young royal figure with a lot of responsibilities. To her, this was a vacation, despite the need to get her crown back.

When camp had finally been set and everyone was just waiting for dinner (Rebeka, Anzuh and Mana were all still trying to have their way, despite the drawing), Elyon approached Caleb and asked him a very unusual question.

"Caleb," she began. "How much time have you been spending with Cornelia?"

Caleb blinked, momentarily at a loss. "Why do you ask, your majesty?"

Said majesty rolled her eyes. "Call me Elyon," she said, in a tone stating she'd said as much many times before. "I think you should hang out with her more. It _has_ been a while since you two have spent any amount of time together– come to think of it, I don't think the two of you have managed to be together for more than fifteen minutes. So why not take advantage of the situation and make up for lost time?"

Caleb suddenly found himself being hustled in Cornelia's general direction by a rather pushy princess.

Cornelia looked up from where she was talking to Hay Lin to find Caleb standing over them, looking unsure as to what he was doing. Hay Lin took one look at them and smiled knowingly.

"I'll let you two be alone," she said, moving off to be somewhere else.

Caleb watched her moving away anxiously before turning his gaze back to Cornelia. "Um, hey…"

Interrogation began after dinner, when Irma was done blasting the dishes with water to clean them.

"So, what _are_ you girls doing here?" Eugee asked them.

The three blushed. "Um, well you see…" Anzuh said, stuttering.

"We heard you were going somewhere and decided to go with you," Rebeka said simply, looking at Eugee directly without the slightest bit of remorse. "After all, how else are we supposed to take care of you?"

"Take care of him?" Will said, while Eugee was looking rather uncomfortable. Jooni was smiling widely and snickering. Next to him, Irma was giving him questioning looks. He snickered some more and started whispering in her ear. Slowly, her eyes grew wide.

"Well, yeah," Rebeka said, turning her gaze towards the redhead. "Our boyfriend here can't do a thing without us. Isn't that right, darling?"

Eugee blushed as the W.I.T.C.H. girls, Elyon, Caleb and Cassidy all stared at him. "No comment," he muttered.

Irma kept looking between Jooni, whose snickers were steadily getting louder, to Eugee, to the three girls (one of whom was blushing, one was beaming, and one was looking very shameless), and back again. "You're kidding me… don't tell me it's _normal _to have more than one girlfriend here!"

All the other girls twitched. Cassidy was muttering something about things not being like this in her day.

"There's nothing against it," Mana chimed, suddenly hugging Eugee leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "And that's all that matters!"

"Indeed," Rebeka said, glomping on to Eugee's opposite arm.

All the other girls turned to look at Anzuh, who was still looking uncomfortable. At their looks, she suddenly glared them, although red still stained her cheeks. "What?" she spat out.

"How…" Taranee began, then trailed off. "On second thought, I don't think I want to know."

----------------------------------------

Later that night…

"Hey, Irma, what's a travel agent?"

"… shut up and go to sleep, Joon!"

----------------------------------------

Over the next few days, the group eventually settled into a rhythm. Because of the shortage of _Manok_'s, some had to ride in the wagon. Irma immediately volunteered, not wanting to have to deal with 'the blasted things' anymore. Taranee did as well, never really getting over her motion sickness. Hay Lin was ordered on to the wagon when after two days, her _Manok_ wouldn't even let her get within ten feet of it. The three party crashers were willing to ride in their stead.

Said party crashers were an interesting lot. All of them, apparently, were apprentice _Salamangkero_, to one degree or another. Anzuh, while definitely not the oldest of them– that dubious honor belonged to Mana– was the most level-headed and down to earth, and had something of a temper as well. Rebeka was the youngest of them, and was supposedly a prodigy. She had a bit of an attitude, however. The only person she was consistently nice with was Eugee. Mana, while no means ditzy, was very carefree, and the most easygoing of the three. She and Anzuh got along fairly well with the girls. Caleb avoided her like the plague, feeling very… disturbed… by her rather considerable assets. Cornelia kept needing to remind herself not to stare.

No one was sure _how _it happened. Everyone– except possibly Eugee– resented him to one degree or another. He made no move to endear himself to anyone. Heck, he tended to aggravate people by being within ten feet of them! Even Caleb found himself rubbed the wrong way, and as an Ex- Whisperer and later a rebel, he had a very thick skin. Yet somehow, Zethos managed to claim the position of the group's unofficial leader.

Jooni and Irma didn't like it when they finally realized. The two kept plotting together whenever they could, the blond riding next to the wagon so the two could whisper together. Everyone kept eyeing them nervously, but for the moment, the two stuck to plotting. No one wanted to know what the usually overly-serious and uptight Zethos would do if he _was_ pranked.

The rhythm broke on the third day…

----------------------------------------

Things were going smoothly enough. Irma and Jooni were, as usual, planning Zethos' downfall. _He_ was somewhere up front, not deigning to speak with mere Guardians, princesses, colleagues and colleagues girlfriends. Cornelia, complaining her hands were getting rough from all the driving, had switched with Taranee, who now had to listen to the blonde and Will plotting ways to get back at the Keeper of the Dark Heart for various indignities. Hay Lin was napping against Elyon, who was trying no to fall off the wagon because of Hay Lin's weight on her. Cassidy was at the back sitting on the supplies, since she was the only one light enough to do so, while Eugee was surrounded on three sides. His remaining eye was darting nervously between the three as they argued over who was cooking what that night.

Caleb, riding next to the wagon, was adjusting the thing Keeper had given him for the fifth time that day when Zethos suddenly paused up from, head tilted to one side as he listened. Frowning, Caleb tried to listen for anything over the sounds of the food argument and the various people whispering not-so-quietly. Something not quite like vertigo was spinning around his noggin…

In the wagon, Will suddenly clutched her head.

"Will, what's wrong?" Cornelia asked, concerned. Taranee looked over her shoulder while Elyon shook Hay Lin awake.

"There's… something out there…" Will gasped, fighting the dizziness. It had (eventually) dawned on her that the 'weird feeling in the head' she occasionally had was her detecting some kind of weird magic or otherworldly presence (in the 'not of this world Earth' kind of sense). Well, actually, it was Keeper telling her so a couple of days ago when she brought up her old headaches, but it was kind of the same thing.

Eugee frowned, his single eye narrowing. "I feel it too… magic…"

His girlfriends nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a roar. It disturbingly familiar roar.

Irma suddenly had a vision of a decapitated corpse and fought the urge to throw up. "What are those things doing here?" she cried, before she suddenly found her mouth being covered by various hands.

"Are you crazy?" Cornelia hissed, something very much like panic in her voice. "You want them to hear you?"

"Sorry," Will mumbled out from under the hand.

A cry suddenly rent the air.

The guys all looked at the girls.

They all shrugged. "Wasn't us," Cassidy said.

Another cry.

Zethos was almost gone by the time the others realized what it meant. Jooni, Eugee and Caleb all scrambled to catch up, reaching for their swords as the girls transformed behind them.

It was those _things_ from that night. Black as coal, they were four-legged and definitely a predator, with a sharp, tearing beak and bony spikes growing out of their backs. Their blank eyes were absolutely merciless, whiffs of flame, small sparks or green mist emanating from their mouths.

Their 'leader' was already tearing into them when the other three boys arrived. His _Manok_ was tearing into them with beak and talon while he slashed at them with a seemingly practiced skill, his blade seeking and severing their necks in an almost mechanical, effortless fashion. Caleb and Jooni immediately charged into the fray, while Eugee stayed a little behind, his sword hanging limp in his hands as his eye narrowed in concentration.

"Dark Crush!" Eugee cried, surprising Caleb as a purple ball of energy streaked between him and the blond Duelist, striking one of the predators before them. He hadn't known the Duelist could do magic.

Belatedly, the Meridianite reached into his own magic, remembering the power Keeper had returned to him. He felt heat inside him, gathering into his fingertips…

Fire burst into being in front of him, eliciting a shocked cry from Jooni and a sharp, "Watch where you're throwing that!" from Zethos as Caleb let the power burst free. He reared back his _Manok_ in surprise, not expecting that to happen. A predator jumped through the flames.

"Look out!" someone cried, and a burst of greenish energy struck the predator, knocking out of the air and into the flames. Earth, he identified. Cornelia.

"Nice try, Caleb," Cassidy say, "but let _us_ show you how it's done. _Katon: Karyuu Endan!_"

A streak of fire suddenly dove into the massed predators, followed by several concentrated beams as the Guardians struck with their magics, not wishing to be caught like they had been _that_ night.

"Be careful!" Zethos roared. "There's someone here!"

Only then did Caleb realized the Duelist seemed to be standing over something on the ground and doing his best to keep predators, fire and errant Guardian magic away from there. Caleb suddenly remembered the screams from before… with redoubled energy, Caleb continued hacking at the dark things, doing his best to pull back the flames and any loose bolts of energy. Eugee was still sending his magic into the fray, and he'd been joined by his three girlfriends. Between them all, they managed to blast, slash or burn the monsters away. Zethos never moved from his spot.

----------------------------------------

"Wa hoo!" Irma said as the last of the predators were taken care of. "All right! We _so _kick ass!"

Mana looked at Hay Lin up and down. "Ah, now I recognize you."

"It's the hair, isn't it?" Hay Lin said cheekily.

Behind them, Elyon was driving the wagon, an annoyed look on her face. She jumped down as soon as she was sure the _Manok_ wouldn't move anymore and stomped over to the Guardians. "Don't do that!" she said. "What if something had attacked me while you guys were gone?"

"Then you'd fry them with your magic," Will said reasonably.

Elyon paused. "Oh. Right."

"Hardyner!" Zethos cried, kneeling on the ground with his mount a little off to the side. "Make yourself useful and get over here!"

Lying on the ground was a pale-haired woman, dressed in worn traveling clothes less fine than theirs, a cut practically gushing blood on her temple…

----------------------------------------

"Thanks for the book Yûko," Keeper said, storing his purchase in the Dark Heart. "See you around if I ever need something hard to find."

"Bye, Harry-kun," Yûko said, wangling her fingers at him. "Don't be a stranger!"

Off to the side, Maru and Moro were crying. "We'll miss you, Harry-nisan!"

Watanuki pouted. How come _he_ never got a teary sendoff whenever he was sent on a life-threatening errand? "Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

The Keeper of the Dark Heart gave a smile reminiscent of Yûko when she was being properly mysterious and not so 'nut job'-y. "I was thinking of visiting a relative of mine. It's been a while since I've seen Raven…"

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

**- To be continued...**

(Read '**_Harry Potter and the Collided Worlds_**' by **Sokai**, story id 2502930)

A/N: Please support **Sokai**-sama. If you don't, she might stop updating and I'll never find out if Harry and Hotaru ever get together! Review her, review her, review her!

…

Oh, and me too.

If W.I.T.C.H. fans have absolutely no idea about how all this happened, check out the story that came before this, **_Harry Potter: Keeper of the Dark Heart_**. If nothing else, I'd like to believe it was the first _Filipino_ effort at an HP/W.I.T.C.H. fic. _Mabuhay ang Pinoy!_

And for those Keeper fans who are wondering where he is, or is going, he will now be residing in his brother's story, **_Harry Potter: Raven_**. This is set before **_Raven_** 9.

Pleae check out my other fics (and the reasons it took so long to update this): **_Card Captor Harry: Season One_**, **_ Card Captor Harry: Hong Kong_**, **_Uzumaki Harry_**, and **_Larxene and the Millennium Ring_**. Leave lots of nice reviews, 'kay?

What else… OH! Did you know that in the comics, Caleb and Cornelia have broken up and are now 'just friends'? And Caleb seems to be developing feelings for Elyon…

Hmm, it looks like I won't be able to work on this as much as I thought… I hate real life…

Please review, C&C welcome.

Until next time, this is Shadow, signing off.


End file.
